Tradition: Serah
by Ruine
Summary: Lightning celebrates her 18th birthday. Lightning snorted. "I should have known this was a conspiracy." Full Details Inside.
1. Part 1

**Title**: **Tradition: Serah** ( **1**/**3** )  
**Written by Ruine**  
**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XIII, original cast and storyline, belong to Square-Enix Company, Limited & Tetsuya Nomura. No copyright infringement intended. This work was made solely for pleasure and no profit was ever gained in its distribution.  
**Character**(**s**): Lightning Farron, Serah Farron  
**Pairing**(**s**): None  
**Warning**(**s**): Spoilers for Lightning's Real Name, some swearwords  
**Status**: Edited, Complete  
**Rating**: PG-13, Family/Humor, Fluff  
**Summary**: Lightning celebrates her 18th birthday. Lightning snorted. "I should have known this was a conspiracy."  
**Word Count**: 2,752  
**Timeline**: Three years before the beginning of the game.

* * *

**LAST REVISION**: 29 JULY 2012. Fixed some minor grammatical errors.

* * *

[ **1** ]

The aroma of cheese pancakes, topped with melted butter and sprinkled with rich maple syrup, pulled Lightning Farron out of her disjointed dreams.

The newly promoted corporal's blue eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly because of the blinding stream of golden sunlight spilling into her bedroom as her nose twitched from the enticing scent. Her mind quickly woke itself and she idly wondered why she had left her curtains drawn. She glanced towards her night table and, as always, her sleepy gaze lingered on a picture of two very lovely pink-haired girls holding hands and smiling with a beautiful vista of a white sand beach and endless crystal blue waters behind them. Like always, the photograph caused a fleeting smile to curve her lips before she finally read the time on the small alarm clock sitting beside the frame. Her smile instantly vanished as the hour registered.

9:37 A.M.

Lightning blinked. She was over an hour late for work.

"_Shit_!"

Throwing off her thin blanket, Lightning leapt out of bed with unrivaled grace and speed; already halfway across the room to the door when it swung open on its own.

"Good morning, Claire!"

Only Lightning's finely honed reflexes kept her from crashing headlong into her little sister and the huge, heavily laden tray cradled in the younger girl's hands. She skidded to a stop and shifted, intending to slip around the teenager. "'Morning, Serah. Out of my way please, I need to get ready—"

"Not until after breakfast, Claire." Serah shook her head and effortlessly blocked the doorway with her slight frame. The tray happened to make a very handy barrier.

Lightning jerked her head in a negative motion; her pink lips pursed in mild annoyance. "I don't have time for breakfast!" she argued and tried to sidestep Serah again. Normally, she would have succeeded but that infernal tray was foiling her attempts to squeeze through.

Serah beamed, her light blue eyes twinkling. "Of course, you have time for breakfast, Claire. C'mon, I made your favorite and it's just the way you like it. Two cheese pancakes with just the right layer of butter and maple syrup, six strips of well-fried, honey-cured bacon, one slice of strawberry jam-topped toast, one Sunnyside-up egg and a large glass of orange juice. Doesn't it look delicious?" She raised the tray up and closer to Lightning's face so she could enjoy the heavenly scents rising from the meal. Lightning's mouth watered.

No. Lightning bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't going to yield to the temptation, no matter how good breakfast looked; she _had _to get to work. She couldn't allow them to dock her pay. "I'm sorry, Serah. I appreciate the effort but I'm late for wo—"

"No, you're not," Serah told her sweetly. "I called the Guardian Corps Headquarters several days ago and told them you're taking your leave today. It's already been arranged so you can just relax."

". . . you did _what_?" Lightning stared at her in horror. "**Serah**, how could you—"

Her sister's smile immediately disappeared, replaced by the familiar stubborn tilt to her fine chin that Lightning had learned to dread. She groaned inwardly.

"Because, you're entitled to a day-off. It even says so on your contract," Serah pointed out firmly, advancing into the room with steady, unwavering steps.

Lightning backed away in spite of herself; she silently waited for a chance to dart around her sister once the girl had cleared the door. Serah, easily anticipating her, waited for the automatic door to hiss shut and, using her elbow, keying the lock.

"I don't think so, Claire," Serah admonished. "Besides, didn't you hear me? I already told them you're not coming in for work. It's your special day after all." She sighed when Lightning merely fixed her with a blank look. "Just like I thought, you forgot what today is."

Crossing her arms, Lightning tilted her head to the side. "Alright, enlighten me."

Serah broke into a wide grin. "Happy Birthday!"

Lightning blinked once before her eyes flew to the calendar and the conspicuous red circle marking the date. " . . . Oh."

"'Oh', she says." Serah rolled her eyes, her grin softening to an affectionate smile. "This is why I took advantage of that Birthday Leave your new rank entitled you to. I knew you were working too much." She blew out an exasperated breath and squared her shoulders. "Well, you're going to enjoy it this year."

"You shouldn't have called for me, Serah. In fact, you should have told me about this benefit before just calling and deciding for me," Lightning chided.

"If I waited for you to decide, I don't think you'd take the benefit. Secondly, you may have forgotten about it, and just gone to work like usual." Serah replied. "I figured it would be better if I just let you know after the fact and look how well it worked? You're still here!" She flashed a mischievous smirk. "Switching off your alarm clock was a stroke of genius, I have to say."

"You did that?" Lightning shook her head in irritation and mild anger. "You're defeating the purpose I bought the thing for, Serah."

"Only if you have to be up early, Claire," Serah chimed in blithely. "And, for today, you don't. Don't worry so much, I talked with Lieutenant Amodar three days ago so he knew you weren't going to come in today, too."

"That explains why I didn't learn a thing until now and why he was so smug yesterday," Lightning mused, recalling the grinning face of her superior and his too-cheerful farewell the night before. She should have clued in when he had told her 'Have a great day tomorrow!'.

"Anyway, enough of that. Since, you're on leave—and don't try to change it. If you tried to go in to work, Lieutenant Amodar promised me he'll just send you right back home!"

Lightning snorted. "I should have known this was a conspiracy." She had no doubt that her little sister's threat was true; this was just the sort of thing Lieutenant Amodar _would_ do.

Serah giggled. "Anyway, it's your birthday so let's start it right, shall we? First up! Breakfast in bed." Serah noticed that Lightning hadn't moved and arched a pink eyebrow. "Usually, 'breakfast in bed' means you have to be _in_ the bed, Claire." She gestured with her chin.

"You don't—"

"Yes, I do and this tray is getting pretty heavy . . . " Serah nodded toward the bed again. "Please, Claire?" She reiterated her request with imploring blue eyes. Lightning never stood a chance.

With a smart about-face, Lightning turned, marched back to her bed and lay down; resting her hands on her stomach as Serah set the tray down in front of her. Serah moved behind her and fluffed up her pillows, making her as comfortable as possible. "Dig in," she chirped. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to check on something."

"Alright." Lightning couldn't help but smile at her sister's antics, taking up the fork and knife. Since, she was clearly outnumbered and outmaneuvered, Lightning figured she may as well cooperate and enjoy herself. Moreover, Serah had really outdone herself with breakfast and Lightning wasn't going to let any of her little sister's efforts go to waste.

[ **2** ]

Serah returned quickly, carrying a pitcher of orange juice when she did. She refilled Lightning's nearly empty glass then sat beside her on the bed; nursing a mug of her favorite green tea with mint and honey.

"Thank you." Lightning took a sip of the cold drink, enjoying the taste and the pulps that slid into her mouth. The juice had been freshly squeezed, too. Her little sister really knew her so well.

"I've been thinking, since you're now a corporal let's start a tradition."

"A tradition?" Lightning nibbled on her last bacon strip.

"Uh huh," Serah smiled. "You're always so busy, I've missed your last three birthdays."

"That isn't your fault," Lightning assured her. "I didn't have this 'Birthday Leave' before because of my rank after all and we did have small celebrations so my birthdays didn't entirely go by without us celebrating them. It's interesting that you knew about this particular benefit, though. I didn't see it on my contract."

Serah huffed. "It took some research but I discovered it by checking the military rules and regulations. Members of the Guardian Corps from the rank of corporal onwards are entitled to two Special Leaves aside from the normal Emergency and Sick Leaves. It was actually really by chance I even found it. I was checking to see how many days of leave you're allowed when I saw the clause."

"I see, so one is a Birthday Leave. I assume barring no emergency." Lightning took the last slice of pancake and popped it into her mouth, relishing the sensation as it melted and the delicious flavor of cheese and well-baked batter hit her tongue.

"Naturally."

Lightning swallowed and asked curiously. "What's the other one?"

Serah's eyes sparkled. "Wedding anniversary."

Lightning neatly arranged her utensils on the corner of the cleared plate and picked up her glass again, taking a sip. At Serah's answer, she snorted, lowering the glass to keep from spilling the juice inside. "I doubt I'll ever have to make use of that one."

She blinked as she saw a look of sadness darken Serah's face. "Serah?"

"Why not?" the younger Farron asked, her tone soft. "Don't you want to get married? We used to talk about it before. We even planned a double wedding!"

Lightning's hand tightened around the slender container. _That was another lifetime ago_. Aloud, she murmured. "Things were different back then, Serah. You know that. Now, we've . . ."

"There isn't a 'we', Claire, it's always been about 'me'. You're always thinking about me, for me. I . . . want you to think about yourself for a change, especially today." Serah clasped Lightning's free hand in both of hers.

Silently, Lightning enjoyed the contact; Serah's hands were warm, soft and yet, also strong. Just like her little sister. Serah never complained, even at the start when things had been so rough for them. She simply stood by her and offered what little support a child of twelve could give. However, Lightning could not, would not make promises she knew that she most likely could not keep. This one was clearly one of those. Her little sister always came first, no matter what.

Serah searched Lightning's face; what she found caused a pang of pain to cut into her heart. _Oh_, _Claire_, _what will it take to bring you out again? I don_'_t think I like _'_Lightning_'_ too much_; _I can_'_t help but feel she_'s_ stolen my real sister and locked her away in some tower_. _Though_,_ at the same time_, _she **is** you_, _too_. _The part of you that you needed to bring out for us, for **me**_.

Abruptly, Serah shook her head vigorously; ignoring the quizzical look her sibling was giving her. She was being selfish and that was just wrong. Today was supposed to be Claire's day, not hers. She should only think of her older sister. That was what really counted right now; not her fears or her pain or her insecurities. Serah released Lightning's hand and rested her palms on her lap.

Seeing her sister relax, Lightning leaned forward. "So, what's this tradition you wanted us to start?"

"Oh yes." Serah broke into smile and giggled, instantly brightening at the mere thought of her plan. "I suggest that, from now on, on your birthdays we do stuff together. Just like when we were kids; you know, the things we haven't done in a while. You have to promise you'll take your Birthday Leaves from now on so we can do them, Claire."

"If there are no emergencies, I'll consider it." Lightning was quick to amend. Serah pouted but Lightning was unshakeable. "I mean it, Serah. I imagine if I don't take my leave, there's a bonus in my next paycheck. Especially, if an emergency arises, I recall that gives double pay."

_Naturally_, _she_'_d think of that_; _it isn_'_t like we don_'_t have enough money **now**_. Serah grumbled silently to herself. " . . . yes. There would be, it would be compensated with a monetary equivalent. But, Claire, you can't put a value on your birthday! It's your birthday after all."

Lightning only shrugged noncommittally.

"You're so hard to reason with!" Serah whined, resting her hands on her hips and frowned.

The older Farron's lips twitched in amusement as she regarded her sister, Serah always insisted she could be intimidating when she wanted to be. Watching her sister attempt to be so now, all Lightning could conclude was that Serah just ended up looking cute. "Of course. However, I'm more curious as to how we're going to spend today."

"Oh, I have it all planned." Serah rushed to assure her. "We're going to go out and visit all of your favorite stores. I mean, when was the last time you went to them? Two, three years? Afterwards, we'll watch a movie if there are any you like. We did that a lot as kids, remember? Then let's walk along the beach, I know you used to love doing that, too! We can even search for seashells, you need new ones for your collection!" Serah grinned up at her, waving towards a large glass bottle filled with seashells on her cabinet shelf. "I want us to do things you and I used to do a lot and I'll be treating you, of course. I saved up just for this occasion! Finally, we're going to cook dinner together!" she was practically bubbling with delight and excitement.

Lightning watched her with a gentle smile. _If celebrating my birthday makes her this happy_, _maybe I **will** do some serious thinking about making use of my leaves more often_ . . .

Oblivious to her sister's thoughts, Serah continued enthusiastically. "We used to cook together and I think you miss it as much as I do. Plus, I have this recipe for your birthday cake. We have so got to make it!"

"And you said I wasn't going to work?" Lightning chuckled. "Work sounds easy compared to this. I don't think I've ever had such a fully loaded schedule."

Serah flushed in chagrin, realizing her sister had quite the point. "Claire!" she glared at her, though, as expected, Lightning was entirely unaffected. "This is not work. It's _fun_. Got it?"

Lightning nodded solemnly, and in her trademark bland tone. "Got it."

_I have got to get her to teach me how to sound like that one of these days_, Serah mused in secret admiration. She stuck out her tongue. "You're not cooperating with me at all, Claire. But, I bet you'll thank me for all of this later."

Lightning suppressed another all-too-familiar twitching of her lips; Serah would not have approved and likely retaliated in kind. For all of her gentle nature, her younger sister could be quite cunning and very vindictive if the mood struck her. It ran in the family after all. " . . . "

"Any_way_, now that you've finished your breakfast; go get dressed. Also, I don't want to see you in your uniform, you're off today. Pick something nice, Claire. You were always beautiful, and I want you to wear something that really brings it out. You may look better than great in your uniform but I don't want you looking professional this time, okay?" Serah smiled tenderly up at Lightning. "Mom did say you got most of the beauty in the family." Her cheeks dimpled. "I just got the cuteness."

Lightning felt a small flush warm her own cheeks and retorted quickly to hide her embarrassment. "You also got mom's habit of nagging and the fussing; definitely, the fussing."

"And you got the meanness," Serah parried.

"Yes, no argument there whatsoever and I make damn good use of it too," Lightning smirked.

"Just be glad it's your birthday so I'm going to let that one slide, Claire." Serah plucked the now cleared tray from the bed, adding the empty pitcher to the pile of dishes.

"Right. I'm so grateful," Lightning said dryly, earning another glare from her little sister which she ignored completely; rising and heading to her closet as Serah gave up and sauntered out of her bedroom.

**To Be Continued** . . .


	2. Part 2

**Title**: **Tradition: Serah** ( **2**/**3** )  
**Written by Ruine**  
**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XIII, original cast and storyline, belong to Square-Enix Company, Limited & Tetsuya Nomura. No copyright infringement intended. This work was made solely for pleasure and no profit was ever gained in its distribution.  
**Character**(**s**): Lightning Farron, Serah Farron  
**Pairing**(**s**): None  
**Warning**(**s**): Spoilers for Lightning's Real Name  
**Status**: Edited, Complete  
**Rating**: PG-13, Family/Humor, Fluff  
**Summary**: Lightning celebrates her 18th birthday. Lightning snorted. "I should have known this was a conspiracy."  
**Word Count**: 2,717  
******T****imeline**:Three years before the beginning of the game.**  
**

* * *

******LAST REVISION**: 29 JULY 2012

* * *

[ **1** ]

It was fun, actually.

Lightning was surprised at just how much enjoyment she garnered out of the whirlwind of activities her younger sister had painstakingly planned. They had gone window-shopping (Serah even managed to convince—read: dragoon—her into buying a summer dress; complete with a hat, sandals and small handbag. To make her feel better, Serah had also bought a matching set of her own. "We've got to wear these at the same time when we go out one of these days, okay?"), then they had watched a short action movie. A late lunch was eaten in one of Bodhum's many cafes found along the small town's breathtaking coastline and finished off with a carefree stroll where they hunted for some seashells. Serah found three new pieces for the collection Lightning kept at home in the large clear glass jar.

Lightning had to admit that she had secretly missed all of the things Serah dragged her out to do. Granted, most of the time, she didn't think of her past or wished to be bothered by it. Still, she couldn't help but think she had never felt so much like Claire as she had today. It brought a jumbled feeling of bittersweet peace to the young corporal. She hadn't realized how much time had passed, it had already been three years since they were orphaned; she had lost so much time . . . what would she be doing now if their parents hadn't died? What had she missed out? Lightning felt she had just caught a fleeting, stark glimpse.

The soldier quelled the sudden pang that rose in her chest. No regrets. She had none and if she ever began to doubt, all she had to do was look at the reason she had given up all of those things; her childhood, her secret dreams, her schooling. Said reason she did what she did was presently grinning at her, chatting animatedly and gesticulating.

Listening to Serah, Lightning was glad she missed out on High School. It sounded more complicated and unpredictable than her Soldier Training had ever been; certainly, from the drama that arose from her sister's many stories, it was definitely very chaotic. She'd willingly take missions to eradicate the occasional monsters that terrorized the outskirts of Bodhum over dealing with hormonally-charged boys and girls and their immature antics any day. She'd have likely killed one of them . . . several of them. She felt a small measure of respect for her little sister, braving the insanity of puberty just to gain a good education. Lightning hadn't felt more proud of Serah.

"Seems like you're the only one who goes to school for the purpose it was created and made full use of what it offers," Lightning noted dryly. "I'm not sure if I told you I'm proud of the fact you received the highest marks in your level."

"Thanks, don't worry. You told me you were when I showed you my report card the first time," Serah flushed, looking delighted at the praise. "And, don't be so harsh, Light. They're not like that all the time. I'm just telling you what happens at our school, sometimes. They make funny stories after all." Serah was quick to defend her classmates. She still found it strange calling her sister 'Light' or 'Lightning'. But they had agreed that in public, Serah would even if she never cared for it nor felt comfortable. It was like she was speaking to a stranger and not her beloved older sister. However, since Claire insisted, she had acquiesced.

"Yeah, free soap opera. I'm just glad you're steering clear of it all."

"That's just what happens when you grow up."

"Thank goodness, I skipped it, then."

"It's probably just got delayed for you," Serah grinned. "I can't wait to see you when you fall in love!"

" . . . bite your tongue." Lightning looked so horrified that Serah had to stop and laugh hysterically, clutching her sides. Lightning frowned and poked her in the ribs, hard. Serah shrieked and backed away, waving her hands. She was ticklish and Lightning took full advantage of it. "If it's as painful, as confusing and as ridiculous as you've told me; I pray to the fal'Cie, I never do. It sounds like a debilitating disease."

"You would think of it that way," Serah snorted in between her laughter. "But there are good things, too."

"Hardly, the cons are outweighing the pros so far in all of your stories."

"Hmph, you just have no romantic bone in your body, Light."

"I'm not complaining."

The sisters meandered through Bodhum's plaza where a large throng of locals and tourists alike roamed the streets. The striking pair drew many admiring gazes but, much to the dismay of the gawkers, the older girl was completely oblivious and the younger girl was impervious. The unsettling and clearly dangerous aura circling the taller figure was also enough to dissuade any of them from coming close. Serah watched all of this silently and inwardly lamented. At this rate, her sister was going to die an old maid.

"Oh, we need to pass by the supermarket," Serah exclaimed abruptly, spotting the large building; instantly shifting in mid-subject—she had been in the middle of telling a joke. Lightning had learned to adapt to this bizarre quirk of her little sister and just nodded.

"I assume this is for our dinner." The soldier glanced towards the sky, noting the angle of the light from the Fal'Cie Phoenix. "It's mid-afternoon already so we better hurry and finish our shopping, and head home. It will take us awhile to make dinner as well as that cake if you still plan to bake it."

"Oh yes, I still want to." Serah nodded and clapped her hands in excitement. "A birthday isn't complete without a cake after all."

"We could just buy one," Lightning offered, stopping by the local bakery and peering at the many sinful concoctions that were on display. "They have a good selection."

"What? No! How could you even say that?" Serah looked aghast at the mere suggestion before glaring at her reprovingly. She held up a single finger, wagging it at Lightning to emphasize her point. "A traditional Birthday Cake must be baked! That's why it's a special cake. It's made from love."

Idly, Lightning wondered. _What if you can_'_t bake? Or worse_, _what if you tried and ended up with a culinary disaster? I_'_m pretty sure not everyone can bake_. _If they did_, _this store would have gone out of business long ago_. _Well_, _I suppose dying from a cake baked from_ '_love_' _wouldn_'_t be so bad_. _There are worst fates_. Lightning's lips upturned in a smile at the thought. However, spying the familiar, intractable look on Serah's face, she decided not to share; she was sure that Serah wouldn't appreciate the joke. She refocused on her younger sibling when she realized the teenager was still talking.

" . . . we tried this cake in Housekeeping class last month, so I know how to make it already and it's really good." Serah was telling her. "Too bad it got finished so quickly, I would have wanted to bring some of it home for you. Anyway, let's hurry like you said."

"Very well," Lightning agreed, falling into step beside Serah as they headed towards the large building and joined the small crowd inside.

[ **2** ]

" . . . "

Serah met her stare with a puzzled look. "What?"

"We're feeding ourselves, not the entire Bodhum, right?"

"I'm not buying that much! Oh, we need some of these . . ." Serah protested briefly but was immediately distracted by the flour on a nearby rack. She added several boxes of the product into the nearly full cart. The corner of Lightning's mouth tilted upwards and her eyebrow arched but she kept her silence and just pushed the cart forward after her sister.

"I'm also getting our groceries for the week," Serah added absently, already searching the shelves.

"Right."

[ **3** ]

The pair returned to their modest apartment with a glorious sunset warming their backs. While Serah struggled with the two bags she was juggling in her arms, her sister was effortlessly handling four overloaded bags. Times like this, Serah was jealous of her older sister's physique.

"Maybe, we did buy a little too much," Serah finally conceded, looking sheepish.

"Yes. We did." Lightning easily opened the door and they entered, Lightning setting her burden down onto the dining table in the kitchenette of their home and helped Serah with hers. She began sorting immediately while Serah plopped down on one of the chairs by the table with a long groan.

_Aside from being so strong, Claire_'_s really gotten so orderly too_, she observed silently. Her older sister had placed their purchases in three batches. Foodstuffs and dairy products that needed to be refrigerated were on one side and the canned goods and condiments that could be kept out were on the other. The third assortment of items was what they would need for dinner tonight and the cake.

"Ever heard of the word 'break'?" She asked, rubbing her upper arms to soothe away the slight ache in them.

"This is hardly something I call strenuous, Serah." Briskly, Lightning opened the fridge and stowed away the first set of groceries then reached up to the overhead cabinets and stored the rest.

Serah silently catalogued the things Claire had left out, marveling at her sister's impressive memory. They were exactly what was needed for the dinner they had planned and even what was needed for the cake. Serah had dictated the list of ingredients for the cake to Claire at her request, and her sister had remembered it flawlessly on the first recital. A slight twinge of pain and loss shot through the younger Farron as she mulled over if this ability was because of harsh training that Claire had endured. Claire never told her the details of her training; but what little Serah had seen had left their mark. Serah still had nightmares whenever she recalled her sister returning from her missions, exhausted and sporting all sorts of injuries. Most of those wounds, and likely the worst of them, Serah knew Claire had kept hidden from her. She also knew Claire felt that she protected Serah by concealing her suffering. In truth, it only made Serah hurt more. She hated being kept ignorant, being unable to share and ease the burden her sister had undertaken for them. For her.

"Done resting?" Lightning was watching her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, I am! Sorry." Serah banished her darkening line of thought. This was not the time, nor the place. She hastily hopped off the chair and stepped close. "Let's cook?"

Lightning flashed her another one of her rare smiles. "Let's."

With the ease of long practice, the sisters turned to the counter, pulling out a pair of aprons which they donned, and began to work.

[ **4** ]

Serah set the nearly brimming cups down on the table with a large, satisfied smile.

A veritable feast was spread out over the top of their modest table, nearly covering it entirely with the dishes arrayed before her. A basket of neatly sliced bread (definitely, Claire's handiwork) and a small plate of butter and cream cheese sat beside a large plate of tossed salad with very fresh greens, pomelo bits and sprinkled with a unique Farron-homemade, strawberry vinaigrette. In the center, a bowl of perfectly mixed marinara pasta rested and, at each seat, a small cup of creamy clam chowder with potato chunks sat on the upper right of the place mat, with a tall glass of their favorite beverages on the left. A full collection of cutlery and porcelain was already arranged in front of the two chairs. Lastly, of course, the crowning glory . . .

Lightning joined her, cradling the darkly-hued chocolate cake in her steady hands and set the dessert on the side, next to the cake knife and dessert plates. "This looks positively sinful."

"And, it tastes even better!" Serah promised, her cheeks dimpling as she smirked.

"One can tell from just the name of the recipe, Serah. 'Double Rich Chocolate Fudge Cake' just screams calories."

"I know, and I have to say we've outdone ourselves for dinner, too." Serah nodded in front of her and clapped her hands in delight.

Lightning chuckled. "Quite. I hope you have space. This is going to take us a while."

"Yup! I hope you do, too."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Dinner was a slow affair, and the siblings lingered over the meal. Serah once more filled the usual silence with her bell-like voice as she recounted more stories she knew or merely trivial bits of humor she had heard. Lightning joined her laughter with quiet chuckles, but offered little to the overall conversation aside from the occasional comment but Serah didn't mind at all. She hadn't enjoyed her sister's company this much in too long a time and from how relaxed she could tell her sibling was, Claire clearly shared the same sentiment.

Finally, they reached the cake. Serah sliced Claire and herself a modest slice apiece.

"It _is_ very good," Light admitted after she had demolished her slab. She helped herself to one more serving.

"Told you," Serah smirked, she was already on her third slice. "And it's much better than if we just bought one. Tradition has some good points, right?"

"Yes," Lightning agreed. "Unfortunately, I doubt we'll be able to finish this."

"Well, it keeps for several days."

"I don't think we'll be able to finish it even in that amount of time."

Serah snapped her fingers. "You can bring some to work tomorrow. I'm sure Lieutenant Amodar would appreciate it. He loves sweets. And, he deserves some slices for being nice and making sure your request for Birthday Leave got approved so quickly."

"Oh, yes, your partner-in-crime," Lightning smirked. "Fine, I'll bring him a few slices tomorrow."

"He just cares about you, Claire."

"He cares about all of his soldiers, unlike some other officers I could name."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does but I also think he's particularly fond of you," Serah persisted.

Lightning offered a noncommittal roll of her muscled shoulders. "Unlikely."

"Oh, I think you're more likeable then you think are. It just takes some getting used to."

"Whatever you say, Serah."

They finished eating at nearly the same instance and leaned back in their chairs, sighing in contentment. They stopped in unison, realizing how much they had copied each other and exchanged a grin and laugh, or in the case of Lightning, a faint smile and a chuckle.

"Let's clear all of this up."

"Slave driver," Serah pouted. "It's been less than ten minutes. The food hasn't completely settled in my stomach yet!"

"Yeah. But it's already ten, and we can't just leave this out. Lastly, if we lazed around too long, we'll postpone it to tomorrow and end up scrambling to clean everything up before we both have to leave; me for work and you for your summer job."

"You're still a slave driver."

"So I am. Move it."

Serah stood with a huff. "You're enjoying this far too much."

Lightning smirked at her, making the younger Farron itch to throw a slice of cake or a string of noodle at her. Maybe that last lettuce leaf left on the salad dish would look good in Claire's hair . . .

"Maybe. So dishes or table?"

"I call dishes!" Serah said hastily and hurried to the kitchenette. That was less labor as all she had to do was stand over the sink and scrub. Clearing the table involved far too much legwork.

Unsurprisingly, they finished the chores in less than half an hour. Mostly because Lightning had joined her sister in dishwashing duties, despite protests from her sibling.

"You are such a workaholic," Serah accused as she ushered her sister out of the kitchenette and into the living room, pushing her to sink comfortably onto couch.

"Another set of hands helped tremendously," Lightning shrugged and reclined into the cushions. "What are we doing in the living room, Serah? It's already late, we should start getting ready for bed."

"Hardly, Claire, and we're not finished yet. Now, we get to the best part of birthdays!" Serah smiled sweetly.

"And that would be?" Lightning looked curious.

"Presents!"

**To Be Continued** . . .


	3. Part 3

**Title**: **Tradition**:** Serah** ( **3**/**3** )  
**Written by Ruine**  
**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy XIII, original cast and storyline, belong to Square-Enix Company, Limited & Tetsuya Nomura. No copyright infringement intended. This work was made solely for pleasure and no profit was ever gained in its distribution.  
**Character**(**s**): Lightning Farron, Serah Farron  
**Pairing**(**s**): None  
**Warning**(**s**): Spoilers for Lightning's Real Name  
**Status**: Edited, Complete  
**Rating**: PG-13, Family/Humor, Fluff  
**Summary**: Lightning celebrates her 18th birthday. Lightning snorted. "I should have known this was a conspiracy."  
**Word Count**: 3,913  
**Timeline**: Three years before the beginning of the game.

* * *

**LAST REVISION**: 29 JULY 2012.

* * *

[ **1** ]

Lightning had to admit; she had completely forgotten about presents. To be honest, she had assumed that Serah treating her out the entire day was her little sister's present to her. It was already a grand gift in itself as far as Lightning was concerned. Patiently, she waited for her younger sibling to return, curious and slightly eager in spite of herself.

Serah shuffled out of her bedroom, cradling two carefully wrapped boxes in her slender hands and headed to where Lightning sat on the couch. Lightning's eyebrows rose at the sight.

"I have two presents for you." Serah began shyly, however, there was a resolute fire in her eyes and stance. She held up a hand to forestall her sister's protest. "You deserve two this year because of the special circumstances, and the fact I couldn't give you much the last three years." They didn't voice the reasons for this, it was clearly evident why after all.

"They're not very expensive but I hope the meaning I put into them makes up for it."

Lightning smiled inwardly. _You could give me garbage_, _Serah_, _and I_'_d treasure it because of what you put into it_. _You always put a bit of yourself into everything you_'_ve given me_.

With a flourish, Serah offered the first of the two boxes. Wordlessly, Lightning accepted the lovingly wrapped gift. The wrapper was of clear blue and soft pink shades, matching the color of their eyes and hair. Lightning admired it briefly but decided to open it when she felt Serah fidget from excitement, impatience and nervousness.

Lifting the lid, she found two braided, leather bands resting inside the box, cradled by several wads of white wrapping tissue. She looked to her sister questioningly.

"I had a hard time finding the leather, since the best leather for durability and flexibility is behemoth hide. But, it was worth it in the end. I only want the best for you, Claire. The design is a simple four-square braid pattern. I made these myself in our handicrafts class," Serah explained, flushing but there was confidence in her voice. "The armbands serve to show our bond, it ties us together as sisters. I know we're not as close as we used to be and I wanted you to know that we still have this bond and I thought a physical symbol would be nice." She smiled softly, tracing the pattern with her forefinger. "Something we can see on each other.

"The braided design means that even if there's just only the two of us, we're strong and that we wouldn't break no matter what because our strength lies in how much we're intertwined together so tightly. Also, it means nothing will tear us apart because we _are_ part of each other. Lastly, I felt that it would make a symbol for this tradition we'll be starting this year and I really hope we continue." Serah ended the speech with a small explosion of breath and a lopsided smile, reaching across and took up the first band. She watched her sister to see if she would object and was immediately relieved and assured when Claire only returned her gaze calmly. The softness reflected in Claire's matching crystal blue eyes spurned her onward.

Gathering her courage, Serah stepped closer and sat beside Claire, wound the band onto her sister's right arm, just below her shoulder and closed the tie securely. She smoothened out the band before saying, "For you, it's on your right arm, the arm that defends, never falters, the strong arm . . . "

She took the box from Lightning's loose grip and held it out to her sister. When Lightning picked up the other band, Serah turned slightly, presenting her left arm. "For me, it's the left arm. The arm closest to the heart. Because, you are the person I think of first and the one I care for the most; you're never far from my thoughts every day. Your heart is the one I want to protect the most because it beats with mine."

Silently, Lightning did the same for her. The feeling of the band pressing into her skin made Serah beam, she didn't need to hear her sister's voice to sense her gratitude or to know how much this had touched her. The very air around her older sister tingled with those sentiments. Serah set the empty box onto the coffee table, hugged her sister briefly and pulled away. "As for the second present . . . "

She picked up the small giftbox where she had set it on the couch while she was tying the band earlier, and now offered it. Lightning took the present and pulled the wrapping away slowly. Inside, she found a plain, small black jewelry case.

Flipping the lid, Lightning murmured in approval as she beheld a white-gold pendant with a matching white-gold beaded-style chain. The piece of jewelry was crafted in the form of a stylized lightning bolt. A small smooth orb dyed in soft pink was cradled in the center of the jagged line, on top of a clear orb sitting next to it in the groove etched into the design of the bolt itself. To accent the subtle shift and mix of colors, a bright gold square had been added to the side of the bolt's lower curve, next to the sharp corner of the shape and close to the pink sphere.

"It's lovely, Serah. However, something tells me there's more meaning to this little thing then our bands." Lightning traced the pendant with the tip of her finger, admiring the exquisite craftsmanship.

"Well, not more meaning, more of a lot of meanings," Serah grinned. "They're both equally important in my eyes. This," Serah touched her band, "is for the present. That," She pointed to the necklace, "is for the future."

Lightning just rolled her eyes. "Elaborate, please. I'm all ears."

"Well . . . " Serah shifted uncomfortably. This was the tricky part, her sister could very easily refuse this gift. She had every reason to, especially for what it symbolized to Serah.

"I want you to know that you'll always have me and I'll be there for you as much as you are for me, Claire . . . Lightning."

"You sound like you're moving out," Lightning pointed out gruffly.

"I'm not!" Serah protested with a huff. "Just let me finish, will you?"

" . . . "

"Thanks. As I was saying, I can't be the only one for you; I'm sure somewhere out there you have someone very special waiting for you. Maybe not now, or not for a long while . . . you're too busy taking care of me after all and I know I'll never convince you to find someone." She winked. "Yet."

Lightning felt a chill of foreboding. Hopefully, Serah didn't follow through with her threat, at least not for several more years. Or maybe a couple of decades would be nice. . . better yet, if her little sister dropped the issue entirely. Lightning could hope.

_And probably despair_, She mused to herself. _When Serah decides on something_, _even I can_'_t steer her away_. _Especially when it comes to something she convinces herself is very important_.

Serah continued quickly, seeing her older sister's eyes become lost in thought; probably imagining some distant horror. She suppressed a giggle, her older sister could be so silly. It was definitely going to be fun watching her fall in love and Serah was going to make sure she did and with the perfect guy, too. She wouldn't settle for anything less for Claire.

"But," Serah delivered the last of her speech with aplomb, no hint of her inner thoughts, "when you do find this person, I want you to give that person this necklace. Until then, wear it on your neck . . . over your heart. I know you have a hard time expressing yourself now, Claire, unlike before when you were so open. So, in a way, you're wearing your heart on your sleeve, or in this case, over your chest. You can think of it as a test for him. If he connects the necklace to the real you then he knows who you really are and has the right to be with you. What do you think?"

_How_ . . . _romantic and just the sort of thing my little sister would think of,_ Lighting concluded with a mix of amusement and exasperation. She set the box on her lap and crossed her arms, leaning into the pillows and cushions of the couch. Raising an eyebrow very high, she made herself look as skeptical and dubious as possible. If Serah wanted her to wear this, her little sister was going to work for it. Very hard. "I'm not convinced."

Serah cringed slightly. _Oh_, _Claire_, _why do you have to be so stubborn?_ She drew herself up. Adopting a slightly bolder stance.

"You're wondering why, right? Because, this defines you, in a sense. The shape of the lightning bolt indicates the name you chose. I may not always agree with your choice to change your old name or like 'Lightning' but, she's also you. I have to accept you're Lightning and you're Claire, too." Serah took a deep breath. "The pink crystal is the part of you that's Claire. Even though you consider yourself as Lightning now, somewhere in Lightning is Claire. It would just take some very careful looking to find her but I know she's in there. I don't ever want you to forget yourself. That's another reason why I gave this to you, to remind you of yourself. Secondly, that special person will know who you really are under all of those walls you've erected and he'll know all the sides of you because you deserve no less from him. He'll make sure you know who you are, and you can be who you really are with him. Both as Lightning and as Claire. As for the other crystal orb, the clear one . . . "

Here, Serah paused in her little speech and giggled. "It's for your special someone. We both have no idea what he would be like. I want it clear so that this person can be all the things you want him to be. All the things you're secretly and not-so-secretly looking for in a guy."

Lightning unfolded her arms and picked up the box again, fingering the necklace and admiring the simple elegance of the pendant. She had to agree that it certainly defined her intimately, even if she didn't wholly agree with the purpose of wearing it. She looked over to her sister. Serah had really given this a great deal of thought, so much thought. The epiphany of just how meticulously her sister had planned today made her heart skip a beat and tighten with love. _Thanks for reminding me again why I_'_m doing all of this_, _Serah_. They locked eyes, and the seconds trickling away in silence.

Serah held her breath, hands clasping together anxiously. _Please wear it_, _Big Sister_ . . .

Lightning leaned forward and set the box down on the coffee table. Serah's hands fell to her sides, the younger Farron biting her lip in dismay.

But her disappointment was short-lived as Lightning pulled the ornament from its cushion and undid the lock. Slipping her hands around her neck, she secured the necklace in a single swift movement around her throat. The pendant fell and rested on the center of her chest, gleaming in the overhead lighting.

Lightning reached over, snatching Serah's hand. In the same movement, she pulled her little sister onto her lap and hugged her tightly, burying face in her sister's narrow shoulder. " . . . Thank you." She murmured. "This is definitely my best birthday ever."

Serah felt the widest grin she ever felt light up her face and she returned Claire's hug as affectionately as possible. She didn't talk, as words this time were no longer necessary.

After all, everything that needed to be said had already been said.

[ **2** ]

They cuddled on the couch for roughly an hour, relishing the peace and contact. However, when the wall clock chimed, pealing out eleven ringing notes, the pair knew they had to get to bed. Albeit reluctantly, Lightning and Serah pulled apart and rose. Serah immediately busied herself with getting the bath ready for Lightning.

Somehow, Lightning mused, she should have seen this one coming.

"You don't need to help me with my back or my hair, Serah. I can give myself a bath, thank you," she insisted when she found her sister waiting for her inside the lone bathroom of the unit by a tub full of pink bubbles and foam covering the surface; the heavy scent of rose accompanied the steam that caressed her face.

"Your birthday isn't over, I've got forty-five minutes left." Serah pointed out, tugging at Lightning's clothes. "And, it's late. So, we may as well save time and just share the bath. You can help me with my back and hair afterwards if it makes you feel better. Personally, I think you've been neglecting yourself, Claire, and I did promise you we'd do the things we used to do as kids, remember? We almost always bathed together when we were kids!"

"There are some things you grow out of, you realize," Lightning said bluntly but eventually sighed and submitted, grudgingly, to her sister's determined hands. Shortly, the pair of them was naked and settled in the hot waters.

Lightning murmured in approval and pleasure in spite of herself. Serah was getting really good at mixing the water, it was just the right temperature; not too hot, and not too cold. Serah grinned, her pale cheeks flushing from the heat, pink hair piled on top of her head, just like Lightning's.

"Man, this is the best way to end a long day!" She stretched languidly.

Lightning didn't bother to voice her agreement. She leaned against the tub's smooth side, her legs tangling with her sister's. " . . . "

Serah also relaxed, soaking. A quarter of an hour passed in companionable silence and contentment before Serah finally had gathered enough will to make herself act. Sliding over to her sister, she tapped Claire on the shoulder and gestured for her to turn around.

Languidly, Lightning cracked an eye half-open to regard her sister without much interest; she had felt her sister move but hasn't felt the need to copy her.

"C'mon, Claire," Serah urged, nudging her again and waving the sponge, "as much as we both want to sit here till we melt into the tub like we used to, we can't. You have work tomorrow, and I have my summer job."

At her insistence, Lightning silently turned around. Serah immediately began to scrub fastidiously, making sure she didn't miss a single spot along the alabaster expanse known as her sister's back. Serah added the nape of Lightning's neck to her sweep, scouring away at the dirt and dead skin, before lingering over the older Farron's spine. "I'm glad you're taking care of your skin as much as you can, Claire." Serah noted aloud, passing Lightning the sponge so she could clean herself and began generously rubbing the moisturizing soap into her older sister's back. "But, you should let me know when you need a back scrub more often, there are some dry spots and I got out a lot of dead skin."

Lightning grunted, briskly running the loofa-sponge over what parts of her body she could reach. "If I have the time, Serah."

"It won't take more than ten minutes," Serah persisted stubbornly. "Your skin is too pretty to be neglected."

This teased a chuckle from Lightning. "I doubt having good complexion will gain me a promotion."

"No, but it's something a girl can show off, especially to other girls. It's even more fun when you seem so masculine too."

"Are you implying something, Serah Farron?"

"Yup." Lightning could just hear the smirk in Serah's voice. "If you've got it, flaunt it. But, don't act like you're flaunting it. Drives the guys absolutely crazy, and turns the girls totally green with envy."

"Why, Serah, I never knew you had such a wicked streak."

"It probably runs in the family," Serah offered solemnly. "I mean, it explains yours, right?"

Lightning had to laugh, and did without any restraint. "Good answer. Why can't you be more like this in public? I've never seen you get mad or nasty even when I feel the situation calls for it."

"I don't need to, you do a better job than I could and, personally, it's easier to be nice than to be nasty."

"Maybe for you."

"And the exact opposite can be said of you, huh?"

"Definitely."

The smaller girl had positioned herself on the ledge of the tub so she hovered over her taller sibling. Wetting her sister's wavy hair, she gently worked a lather into the locks with Lightning's favorite shampoo. She finished this quickly, rinsing out the cascade of pink as thoroughly as possible then grabbed the conditioner off the ledge. Here, she took her time, kneading the thick liquid into Lightning's hair and scalp.

"Looking good is just another way to land guys," Serah told her.

"I'm getting advice from my younger sister on attracting men now? How pathetic."

"Well, you wouldn't need my advice if you socialized more, you know."

Lightning grunted. "Having a boyfriend sounds very complicated and utterly unnecessary. From what you were telling me earlier, it involves a lot of tears and drama. That is clearly something I have no use for."

"Not all relationships are like that, Claire. I was just giving examples of bad ones. There are good ones, the kinds that can shame even the fairytales we used to read to each other. Don't you want someone completely and totally devoted to you? Like a knight in shining armor? A hero?"

"That's a wholly disturbing thought—ow!"

"Don't diss my romantic ideas, Claire. I have your hair hostage."

" . . . Right. Let's just close this topic once and for all. I don't have the time to have any kind of romantic liaison, I hardly have enough time for you already as it is and you're far more important than any guy could ever be. So, for both our sakes, don't even try to play matchmaker for me, okay?"

"I guess . . . Fine, I'll drop the subject and I promise I won't make any matchmaking attempts with you," Serah murmured. Secretly, she relished the bubbly feeling those words created in her; the fact that Claire was all hers for now left her thrilled. She also didn't deny the guilty twisting in her gut. _You_'_re so selfish_, _Serah_, she berated herself. _I know but I think I want to keep Claire for myself a little longer_. _I promise I'll make up for it when she finds someone who can take care of her the way she should be. I_'_ll let her go then without any reservations or regrets_. _But for now_ . . .

"Here."

Serah was pulled out of her thoughts as she was gently eased back into the tub, her back and neck receiving her sister's thorough but gentle cleaning. Claire had already rinsed her hair and body.

"You're starting to zone off and you were quiet for more than ten minutes. That's a clear sign it's past your bedtime," Lightning noted with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I was not zoning off! You're making it sound like I never shut up," Serah protested, glaring at her sister over her narrow shoulder. "I was just thinking."

"Even worse, your thoughts are very dangerous, Serah. It's a good thing I put a stop to them."

Serah huffed and turned away; acting vexed but, inwardly, she grinned impishly. _You have no idea how right you are_, _Claire_. _No idea whatsoever_.

She felt her sister finish with her back and start to wash her hair. Serah accepted the sponge, and attended to the rest of her body. Claire might be methodical and her movements were sure and measured but, to Serah, Claire's clear affection could be felt in each brush of her fingers. Claire really did everything she did with her feelings, be it love, anger or hate. Unfortunately, Lightning handled things in an entirely different manner. Serah murmured happily at the sensations.

"So, what were you thinking?" Lightning asked suddenly, rubbing the last swab of conditioner into her younger sister's scalp.

Feeling reckless, Serah piped. "How many kids you'd have and what I can teach them to do to drive you crazy."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

Lightning took great pleasure in the indignant squeal she drew from Serah when she dunked her little sister's soapy head underwater as she rose and exited the tub, dripping rose-scented water over the tiles. "Next time, you should have kept those thoughts to yourself."

_Payback_'_s a bitch but it has nothing on me_, Lightning thought with a smirk, and strutted out of the bathroom in style to the spluttering threats of her younger sister.

In just her towel, no less.

[ **3** ]

"I hope you have a great night's rest; I really ran you ragged today, huh?"

"You know, I'm too old to be tucked into bed. If ever, you should be the one I'm doing this to."

"It's your birthday, so I can tuck you into bed."

"That's your excuse for everything today, isn't it."

"I know, and works so well!" Serah flashed her a grin, bent and dropped a kiss onto Lightning's cheek. She tucked the blanket comfortably around Lightning, ignoring the mild glare leveled at her, before marching spritely for the door of the bedroom. "Good night, Claire."

"Good night . . . And, Serah?"

She stopped by the door, holding it open, and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, Claire."

"Thanks again, for all of your efforts and your planning. I really had fun today, a lot of fun. The presents were well-thought out, too."

Serah cheered. "I knew you'd thank me!" Then, she quieted and offered a warm smile. "I had tons of fun myself. I missed it as much as you did. So, thank you for going along with me. I knew you could have said no. . . I'm also really glad you liked my gifts, and decided to keep both of them. Finally, I . . . " She trailed off uncertainly but regained her courage. "I really wish we can do this again next year."

"Why not on your birthday?"

"Why not do these things on both birthdays? It would be more fun," Serah countered. "But, you know we can't. You're hardly ever home as it is and we both know it's better to save your Sick or Vacation Leaves for when you'd really need them. Your birthday is the best and only time we've really got; we shouldn't waste it but, most of all, we shouldn't break tradition. This will be a tradition, right?" she turned around fully and leaned forward, fixing her sister with a winsome, imploring look.

"We'll see."

"Alright." Serah huffed, giving a little sigh of resignation and mild disappointment. When Claire never committed herself, she know it was going to take some work for this to ever happen again. However, she held the hope that there would be more of these birthdays to come. Serah was also more than determined that they did. Her sister deserved them. "Sweet dreams, Claire. Happy birthday. I love you, big Sister."

Lightning smiled into the darkness, her left hand tracing the band on her arm and her right hand clasping the lightning bolt pendant. Her gentle whisper chased after the figure disappearing out the door. "Love you, too, Serah."

**The End**.


End file.
